Next Generation- The eyes we share
by Kingson666
Summary: 15 years have passed since Sasuke and Naruto defeated Kaguya, the 5 hidden villages have lived in relative peace. However in this new era, peace has allowed new threats too prosper in the shadows. Watch as Naruto and the gang meet new and old friends , too fight for their freedom. Fairly Canon, the story will be told through the eyes of many characters, with some oc's. Naru/Hinata,
1. Chapter 1- RasenGONE

Notes- taking off 1 year after the events of Boruto the movie. I want too keep it fairly canon, there will be some oc's which I'm hoping will be cool but nothing to overpowered, if your looking for a soppy romance story please leave. In this world Kabuto and Oroochimaru never reformed instead Oroochimaru brings Otagakure back to power rivaling the 5 major hidden villages becoming the Otakage realizing that Naruto is so powerful due to his strength and power in numbers he finds out that Sasuke wished to cull all the Kage and tailed beasts and reform the ninja world in his own vision, this will be expanded upon in later chapters, Orochi won't be the main villain how ever just a major antagonist. Please note this is my first post and I do struggle with spelling and grammer. Howeverthe reason the reason I'm writing this is for practice so please fire away with thoughts/criticism

The land of Kumo had lived through relative peace, 15 years since Kaguya Otosotski had been defeated. Darui was content with life, he had been the Kumo hero of the 4th ninja war defeating Kinkakau and Ginkakau along with saving many of his fellow allied shinobe forces. He had been named the youngest Raikage ever, he lazily scrolled through paper work during the day while overseeing the protection of his village, life was good. How ever a case came across him that made him frown. It was a B class mission, usually left to the Kumogakure Jonin, however with the chunin exams being held in the land of lightening, most of the Kumogakure ninja were busy proctoring and providing a general level of security in the village . The Lightening Damiyo an old politician wary of bandit raids requested the best ninja available. With great haste, Darui sent Killer B and Omoi, he knew that considering the worst he would come across were lowly bandits, could of easily interested the mission with chunin, yet with the Damiyos high paying request knew it was in the village's best interests to send high quality ninja

Darui knew Killer B had grown restless in these time's of peace and Omoi his most trusted companion would be able to Killer B from doing anything to unpredictable that might upset his 'magesty'. Killer B with the chakra eating Samehada plus his ink swashbuckling octopus friend almost made Darui consider his credentials for the job as Kage but seeing Killer B rap away about the strongest richest man in Kumo brought him to his senses. Yet Omoi with his calm relaxed composure plus his handling of the twin lightening swords Kaiba and his mastery of the lightening nature, knew that if anything was to happen him, Kumo would be in good hands. Darui watched from his post in the office as his 2 most trusted comrades left with the Damiyo and his convey of soldiers. He sighed hoping that Killer B didn't cause too much trouble. Darui shuffled his papers and decided to call it to a night, a big day was ahead of him tomorrow the semi finals of the chunin exams were tomorrow. All though no Kumo ninja had made it, he was particularly excited to see Sasukes daughter Sarada and Naruto's equally knuckle headed son Baruto go at it. He chuckle's thinking how life has a funny way of repeating itself.

Kurotsuchi walks the hallway, her a face a taste of content, she was on a mission to speak with Darui. Akatsuchi had offered to come with her but she needed to be alone, Akatsuchi her best and biggest friend also had the biggest heart, while it was true she had missed him while he spent 9 months mastering the particle style, she knew as Tsuchikage she had no time or reason for romance. She hadn't been this angered since Onoki passed away the stubborn fool , he promised he'd make it too a 100 years old, the night of his bday celebration he pass's away peacefully in his sleep, all though a silent death the old man still managed to do it in bit of style. Naruto's word still replaying in her mind angering her, 'its just fun, the chunin exams are a sign of good will between shinbone villages.' Yeah off course it was fun for him 4 of his ninjas made the quarterfinals, with only one from Taichukure making the quarterfinals. All though she loved Naruto and the rest of the Kage, the friendly rivalry they had between each other managed to get the best of her. Gaara's son Shinsuke was a fine shinbone destined to surpass him. The Mitzukage couldn't even attend due to some 'personal issues'. All though she liked Chojuro, a powerful ninja and Kurotcuchi beamed as she watched him grow in confidence the last 15 years. She struggles to understand why Mei would elect him as 6th mizukage, Chojuo could still be indesif at times and if it was't for misunos support , Chojuo probably wouldn't been overwhelmed by she ascended the final stairs, 'Good' she exclaims as she could hear the shuffling of papers signaling Omoi was still up. She opens the door annoyed as she hears Omoi chuckling to himself. 'Your so naive Omoi,' 'Nice too see you too Kuro, now what do I owe the pleasure '

Kurotsuchi ' Apologies Darui but you and Naruto and have gotten way too comfortable in these supposed times of 'peace.' Darui grimance's ' You sound exactly like your grandfather theirs no world war 5 coming, the 5 major hidden villages are at peace.'

Kurotsuchi eyes meet Aomori, ' Don't speak of my grandfather!'

Darui look's down and apologizes remembering it was 2 years ago that Onoki finally passed away it was obviously still a sensitive issue. 'Look Darui, if you really think Otogakure have really changed their ways and that , Kabuto really isn't the one pulling the strings here , you truly are oblivious, I know Naruto and Chojuro say's to give them a chance but really it was only 3 years ago they wiped out Hoshigakure.'

Darui meets Kurotsuchis gaze and pauses his eyes showing a quick glimpse of someone in deep thought ' Yeah I have my doubts as too weather the the first Otogakure Orochimaru truly died.' Kurotsuchi gently touch's Darui's shoulderonly that with the times of peace smaller villages such as amegakure (rain), Tanigakure (rivers), Shimogakure (frost), kruosakure (grass), Taigakure (waterfall) and, Gensakure (moon)

We've tried too offer them to join the allied shinbone corps but they never want to joins. Kurotsuchi's softens' I don't mean to play devils advocate, but we can't ignore there their impressive military growth especially Otagakure and amagakure.' Daruisoftly laughs ' ugh I guess this means more work.' Kurotsuchi laughs 'yes It does'..

Sarada sighs, wishing Boruto didn't always go in head first all the time, Sarada digs her feet into the ground forming a stance ready for what ever tajutsu or ninjutsu Boruto will throw at her. Having known boruto her whole life Boruto's strengths and weakness's are easy too see. Sarada knows that Boruto has superior Taijutsu while she know's she's on par with Borutos Ninjutsu. She has one major advantage, while Borutos Byakugan are formidable, they have nothing on her Sharingan. Sarada knew she had one major weakness fighting boruto, since a year had passed since the last chunin exams, soared had fallen head over heels for boruto how could she defeat the man she loved…

Boruto prepared himself he knew that Sarada was quick enough with her sharingan to dodge a thrown Rasengan so borate was going to have too attack her directly. ' Sorry Sarada it has to be done' Boruto launch's into the air planting the rasengan directly into Saradas chest . Boruto looks down with pride as Sarada is out for the count, he feels sorry, remembering with valor all the times boruto and soared have saved each other from certain death over the missions they've completed together. The crowd goes crazy even the cloud ninja are cheering his name, Boruto is through to the final. Borate waves to the cheering crowd his dad smiling at him, tears fall down borutos cheek.

Mistake can't help but chuckle; Boruto had done so well to beat Shinusuke Nara. Lord Homage hadn't let Sensei Nara hear the end of it. However he was no match for sorada, Boruto was clearly under a genjutsu of some kind. Mitsuki could see the pain in Saradas face at how bad she felt for fooling Boruto, Boruto had planted a rasengan into an empty patch in the battlefield he now seemed to be cheering. Mitsuki knew what Sarada had done she wanted Boruto to feel that ecstasy of winning. However if Konahomaru Sensei knew she had let Boruto win, there would have been no possibly for her being promoted. Mitsuki body tightens as Sarada sent a knock out blow to Boruto who still clearly under the Genjutsu gracefully fall's asleep , a punch that would of made Sakura proud. Mitsuki looks down to bottom of stadium, where the Fuma clan ninja, Onsoku Fuma who upset him in the last round calmly sits appearing unemotional, his sound and speedbased abilities where a complete over match for Mitsukis intangible body. He was a sullen fellow, Mitsuki remembers watching mesmerized as he wiped through ninja after ninja during the exams. For being the son of the first Otakage the sound ninja were to say 'very, let down' to put it nicely, that Mitsuki wasn't exactly anti Kumohugakure or some kind of doppleganger spy like that had hoped. Mitsuki was lucky because of jutsu, otherwise he'd have serious saw neck always having to watch his back.

First chapter done!


	2. Chapter 2-The Chunin exams

Naruto waited patiently, he was worried but his son had been in worse states before. He was truly proud of his son, seeing Sarada and Boruto go at it and give 110%, yet it made Naruto miss Sasuke even more, Sasuke had left the village again too investigate Otakakure. The medical nin, enters the dull hospital hallway, telling him Boruto's ready. It was tough to rely on another nations hospital but Darui promised that Boruto was taken care of by the very best medical nin. Boruto was visibly pouting even with the bandage on his head it didn't dismay him. 'Son I'm very, proud of you, you gave it your all,' Boruto held a brief smile with a twinkle in his eye that warmed naruto's heart before immediately pouting again ' That stinking Sarada, if I didn't catch her gaze that match would have been mine.' Naruto put his arm around Boruto chuckling it was literally like looking into a mirror sometimes.

Kankuro was half expecting someone to burst in during the match, every chunin exams he had been involved with had been cancelled due to some kind of interference or war. Watching his nephew Shinki, the fight had gone on far too long. Both of the boys were seriously injured, even Garaa normally never one to show his emotions on his sleeve was visibly distressed. Sitting beside him was Chōkaku shōgaimono the so called Banshee of Otagakure and the 3rd Otakage eyes pinpoint focused like they allways were. Chōkaku was a pale man with red markings on his face he wore light armour and had the carrying of a man who seemed a lot taller then he was. His eyes made Kankuro doubt Gaara's advise to trust the higly respected shinobe and Otakage, his eyes looked dead almost like a human puppet.

Kankuro was particularly close with Shinki. Most of the academy students found the ancient art of shinobe of puppetering not cool, with the advance of technology; young shinobe preferred more modern ninja tools. Shinki however was quick too take a shine to kankuros crow puppet, Kankuro was soon quickly overseeing Shinki build his own puppets. Kankuro particularly hurt too see Shinki in so much pain however the weariness in the eyes of the Ota ninja Onsoku Fuma carried a familiar look one very much of his younger brother. An unadulterated fuelled anger blanketing a sense of pain and loneliness. Kankuro couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. His long brown hair while his face obscured by a red scarf with a navy blue traditional ninja out fit. A curse seal jutsu activated midway through the bout changing his skin a light purple and considerably in creasing his bulk. The 2 men were evenly matched, Kankuro hoped for the best.

Onsoku dodges the advances of buffalo shinki's favourite offensive puppet. While the Fūma Shuriken multiplying in excessive ammounts and Onsoku manipulating their wind ninja to travel at the speed of sound, Buffalostood no chance. Shinkis iron sand had managed to block the shiruken so far but as his chakra dodged, kankuro noticed the sand was slowing down, if Kankuro did, a young prodigy like Onsoku surely should have. Kankuro watchs the hand Onsoku's handsign's, Kankuro feels shakey knowing hes about to enter sound speed form, Shinki looks like he can't take too much more . Onsoku goes to enter his form, however after an impressive short bust , Onsoku suddenly crash's into the ground. Gasping Onsoku yell's 'but how' as he notice's the iron sand weighing him down into the ground. Shinki smiles as he point to the ground a tiny trail had been leaving his pocket of iron sand, 'I knew your speed was your strength, however if I could slow you down with my iron sand I knew with that amount of weight travelling at the speed of sound would cause you too crash into the ground an incredible force, while I sent buffalo to distract you that's when I increased the Iron sand outflow to completely weigh you down.' Onsoku weighed down, smile's ' My will to bring you pain in the name of my clan and village is too strong.' Kankuro gasped in amazement yelling 'look out' it was too late. In complete astoudment 2 crowd members behind Shinki transformed into 2 Fuma shuriken slashing through Shinki as he screams in pain. Onsoku laughs as well ' I myself had made my first move at the start of the match, in the midst of my shuirken dust tornado jutsu , in the lack of visibility I had 2 of my shuriken transform into crowd members. Better yet I had them covered in my clans secret Doku jutsu a poison that only takes 15 minutes to shut down all of your vital organs.' Kankuro rush's down, the proctors declaring of a draw just a blur to him. By the time he was by Shinki's side his mouth was foaming, quickly joined by the Hidden leaf's Sakura Shinki might have a chance.

Onsoku sat their fuming it had been a day since his semifinal draw, he felt the shame he had brought amongst his village, worst of all he couldn't show his opponent any honour by watching helpless as his friends saved his life. His broken legs would heal quickly his pride however would not. Onsoku was told that Shinki was in no state to fight which brought him a little bit of pleasure and mean't he would move to the next round too face the Uchicha girl. He already had made up his mind how ever, he had nothing else too proof, chokaku would surely promote him to chunin that was a given , plus the 5 major hidden villages now knew Onsoku of the Fuma is a force to be reckoned with. If Onsoku killed the Uchiha girl, he knew sensei Kabuto would never forgive him, those eyes were of great impotance too ota. Onsoku was of home to the land of rice by nightfall.

Boruto, couldn't believe it! Not only had Sarada beaten him, that Onsoku guy was too scared too fight her, meaning she was guaranteed chunin promotion. That should have been me not caring that his yelling led the Kumo nurses to be abit worried about his mental state. Mitsuki walks in unusually happy 'congratulations Boruto.'

'What for, ' Boruto huffs back

Mitsuki freeze's up ' Ugh has ugh sensei Konohamaru been by to tell you any news, it's just that I thought he would have'….

Boruto raising his fist 'exclaiming just spit it out Mitsuki !'

'Well the Jonin and the Hokage have deliberated I got promoted!'

'Boruto shaking with fury leaping from his bed his pain suddenly disappearing! 'Anyone else don't tell me shikadai did as well?!'

Mitsuki looks to the ground before sullenly nodding his head. ' Daaaaaaaaad, I'm gonna kill you!' Boruto yells half in jest. Mitsuki just laughs!

Killer B and Omoi had grown bored over the mission sure dealing with a couple highway bandits was fun but almost too easy. The damiyo was a rich man but a politician of little understanding of the shinobi way, a man Killer b would never be able to relate too. Omoi had to hide his smirk as he watched the Damiyo softly clap and cheer Killer B rap about bandits while dealing there well deserved knock out blows with one strong swift of Samehada. Omoi couldn't wait to get back to hear about the chunin exams. The protection mission was due to finish soon, they were only yet a few hours from their destination. It was dark but Omoi couldn't help but notice a layer of mist slowly build in the last hour or so. It was very unusual especially for the land of seaweed with is traditionally warm climate. Killen B spits out ' Yo omoi , this mist, it's abit of a funky twist, yo listen, you know if the hidden mist have a near by mission.' Omoi used to Killer Bs unusual conversation methods calmly responds 'not that I know off my friend'.

The land of seaweed was a small and peaceful, trading nation, it would be highly unsual for their to be any kindof conflict their. Omoi motions the convoy to stop , he knew they had been followed for some time not wishing to alarm the damiyo he tried to keep quiet. 'Hidden mist, allies please alert us to your presence we are here on a convoy mission with the damiyo of the land of lightening.'

With out warning a crazy scream 'Bakuhatsu'! an explosion takes out the Damiyo's cart. A ninja by the likes Omoi had never seen before a tall imposing man with clear white eyes and what appears to be a multi couloured mohawked with scattered spikes of hair poking from over his head and a think chain around his head as well as unusually sharpened teeth. Omoi quickly motions to Killer B too check on the Damiyo, Killer B is helping him to his feet. 'I am Bangu Ringo, son of ameyuri ringo and proud grandson of Byakuren , the master of shibuki the swordof 1000 explosions yaaahaa!' Omoi shocked at his precence he didn't just look like a punk rocker he screamed like one too. Out from the mist omoi heard movement, before he knew it a sword was at his back. Bangu carries on 'and this my friend, Is Hayaku Momichi descendant of Zabuzza momicha the silent assassin'. Omoi was shocked by the uncanny resemblance to Zabuzza he almost wanted to rub his eyes. Omoi looks tense but responds ' firstly your not my friend.' Bangu eyes lack colour but certainly hold that crazy mad professer look. ' aie anyone who reserves the reward of 1000 explosions as death is a friend.'

' you must be insane you do realize your currently breaking every treaty and guidline of the allied shinobi force omoi 'say's sternly.

Hayaku' big words from a common thief.'

'Huh,' omoi lazily responds.

'Those swords, they have been in the hidden bloody mist villages for generations and you 2 have been trapezing around as them being called master swordsmen, you are a disgrace to their history.'

Killer B responds only as he can' if it's a show u want, that's what you'll get! A nice quick dinner for samehada is what I bet.' Before killer B can even get near Bangu, I notice the kunai against my back drops as I see a water clone dissolve onto my feet. It's too late before I have a chance to yell Hayaku yell's tidal wave jutsu a heavy wave matching the tallest buildings in Kumogakure strikes Killer B Down. Killer B jumps back up an exchange of taijutsu takes place. Before I can move Bangu dives at me Kamikaze jutsue his fist wrapped in the scroll strikes me knocking me a fair while back. The man's lust in his voice, for blood shed shows that his overly now burnt hand is of no issue to him. The battle between myself and bangu Bangu goes on for quite some time, our lightening and explosion rallys, almost destroying a small forest. Hayaku's imposing hateful chakra at times almost distracts me, I feel it within my soul he is truly a hateful man even though the the blade he handles is a run of the mill Kiri issued blade , his kinjutsu skills are unbelievable.. With shock I see Killer B struggle Samehada seems almost unwilling to strike this man. At this stage with my chakra depleting and this Bangu really seeming like he does not care weather he live's or dies. We have no option I yell out to the Damiyo 'escape, we'll deal with these guys.' I turn to face Bangu again he laughs and motions back with Shinuki 'look.'

My eyes widen as I see a figure of water form behind the damiyo, with the executioners blade at the Damiyo's quivering neck.

'well , well if isn't suigetsu Hozuki the water tyrant of the hidden mist.' I mention as I quickly prepare a concentrated amountof black lightening in my left hand running into Kiba. With a mad grin on his face ' Look ignore Sid vicious , we don't want too kill you or your precious Damiyo just hand over the swords.' I look at Kiba , I had grown very attached to the twin swords over the last 15 years, however I couldn't risk the Damiyo's life, his face reminding me off a man whos courage long escaped him. I look at killer B , he nods in understanding . I throw the twin swords down to my feet, I thought maybe I could of got a clean shot at suigetsu my lightening would of instantly rendered him unconscious but it was not worth the risk. Samehada however joyfully jumps from Samehada into Hayaku's arm's instantly nursing Hayaku's injured shoulder, clearly enjoying this new immense dark chakra. Killer B obviously annoyed , looks like he wants to say something looks down in disappointment. Suigetsu in glee yell's 'lovely doing business with you boy's, have a great night.' Bangu laughs ' Next time lightening boy!' Hayaku nods solemly before an even thicker mist appears before the 3 swordsmen disappear.

Killer B raps away samahada I thought you were my friend till the very end, leave me for a fool, Hayaku you deffinitly ain't cool.'

' Shut up, B , I'm not in the mood.' I interject. I attempt to gracefully apologize to the Damiyo, he obviously seems very unimpressed. This was a horrible look two of Kumos strongest ninja schooled by some upstart kiri Jonin. Darui was going to be mad.

Chojuro sat back, stressed a long day of negotiating. He heard sasukes daughter had got through to the final round, yet only one kiri ninga made the quarter final he should be disappointed but he has too much on his mind. Hoping none of the kage would delve too far into why he couldn't attend , he knew most kage would respect his privacy although Naruto was often the interjecting type, thankfully he hadn't heard from him. The truth is Kiri was only a stone throw away from civil war. Many of the old clans, Hozuki , ringo, Momichi, Suizakan and more. Were pushing for political and military upheaval, led by the youngest brother of the 2nd Mitsukage Dekishi Hozuki a strong but dark shinobi.

He seemed to believe that Kiri had become week, with the new Kiri ninja struggled to advance in the tournament this only gives fuel too their fire. He couldn't understand their demands though to bring back the 7 swordsmen hidden in the mist, to reintroduce the caste system, there were even whispers of Dekishi wishing to bring back the bloody mist days. Chojuro could never understand the caste system I mean, I myself arose from the sons of lowly farmers to become one of the strongest ninjas in Kiri, no the strongest! Chojuro took great pride in knowing that his upbringing was of great annoyance to Dekishi. Yes perhaps if time's of trouble were ahead he may look at reforming the seven, yet 2 of the swords were now in posseions with his friends of the hidden cloud. The annoying part was that these clans were a large proportion of Kiris finest shonobi, if an opposing village was to hear of the strife that was happening, Kiri could be suspectful to an attack.

It seemed nuts, often wondering why Mei left him in this role, sure she finally settled down with the man of her dreams but gosh the paper work in this job she left me is nuts. I'll be lucky to get 4 hours sleep tonight I yawn to myself. Too make matters worst , I've goto go and explain my military growth strategies to the clan elders tomorrow and I have no Idea were suigetsu, Hayaku and Bangu were. Dangerous trio too leave on the loose.


	3. Chapter 3 - The emergency Kage summit

Chapter 3

Darui 'Whaaat!,'C used to Darui's overly relaxed nature, was not evenly surprised at his reaction. The hidden mist village interrupting and assaulting two of kumos best ninja's was a terrible look for the hidden cloud. The mist have made a mockery of the Allied Shinobe aggrement. C was annoyed that, Darui wouldn't take immediate retaliation. All though C felt as though he was Darui's right hand, it seemed like his words were on deaf ears. ' I want you too send a hawk to all 4 Kage now, a summit too take place immediately, and let Chojuro know he has no choice or I'll organize troops at the border' Darui said as his hands shaked.

I knew Darui had made the correct decision, A truly had left a good man in charge, 'Yes sir,' I left quickly to the clouds aviary.

Chojuro felt sick, no literally physically sick to the very core. When he first word, that Suigetsu, Bangu, Hyaku had taken back Kaiba and Samehada yet alone taken Killer B and Omoi down, he hoped it was a sick joke. Yet all hope was dashed when he heard cheering as they entered the village gate , with a true hero's welcome. Chojuro wished the vilagers realized the danger these 3 men had put them in. After the work Mei and the rest of the kage put in, Chojuro was about to ruin all their work due to the work of 3 of his most feared and powerful Jonin . Chojuro summoned Misuno, put my meeting with Dekishi back. I'll need to pack, cancel your schedule you'll be keeping the village in tact, I'll surely be summoned for a summit soon.

Naruto was relaxing in his office, today was a good day he smashed through his paper work early, he had planned to take Boruto for a training session, he finally had some free time. A hawk sped over the hirozin, naruto noticed the hidden cloud symbol, at the speed this was travelling this obviously was high priority. Naruto untied the large note. He studied it over and over, there was obviously some kindoff mistake. This was highly out of character for Chojuro, but he knew Darui was right, it already wasn't a great look chojuro couldn't attend the Chunin exams, this summit has to happen. Shikamaru approachs my desk I can tell by his gaze he's already deducing my mood. 'How can I help , Hokage Uzumaki?

'Shikamaru I need you to respond to Darui as soon as possible , however let him know the emergency summon needs to be here Sasuke is due to arrive back soon with news from his investigation.

Gaara , flanked by Kankuro, glazed over the side of the table it had only been a week since the chunin exams but he was allways happy too see Naruto. All though right now was not the appropriate time to exchange pleasantries or show emotion. Gaara noticed Kurotsuchi her anger emulating across the room, it was almost like it was her village that was attacked. Akatsuchi stood their a proud gracious shinobi, Gaara could never get over his imposing size. Darui and Omoi normally the coolest head's in the bunch were sitting very tense. His old firend awkwardly smiling flanked by Konohamaro and his monkey staff, Enma. Lastly but certainly not least Chojuro flanked with the allways stern yet even greyer Ao. Chojuro was a sight to see he was sweating he was fidgeting, sweating , it looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Gaara felt bad, he knew Suigetsu and had briefly mean't Bangu a long time ago, these ninja were not ones to respext authority in the slightest. It was sad over the last 15 years, the summit had almost been a chance to catch up with old friends, but everyone's face in the room told a different story.

Naruto stood nervously, ' Ugh so yeah lets get this underway, obviously their was abit of an issue in the land of seaweed recently.'

Kurotsuchi interrupting with quick wit, ' Issue is abit of an understatement.'

'Ugh yes but first , Sasuke has word of his investigation in the land of rice.'

Naruto stood back as Sasuke stood forward from the corner of the room from the shadows, even now Sasuke still had an aura of cool.

'I have reason to believe that Kabuto Yakushi is still active in the area.' Sasuke quietly mentions yet his voice still had a degree of power. Naruto interject's 'but Chōkaku shōgaimono, hero of the ricefields in the 4th war over threw him restabalizing otagakure as a land of peace.'

Sasasuke shakes his head, ' all a lie naruto, Kabuto is a master spy , if he had a village head the shinobi world could trust, he could infiltrate the shinobi world legitimately. '

It saddened Naruto yet not everyone still trusted Sasuke he could sense it in the room, this theory proven quickly by Ao, 'and how do you know this young Uchia.'

" My Rinnegan can see what the heart or even your Byakugan can see, there have also been rumours of Kabuto using a puppet jutsu on Chokaku'

Ao shut's up down looking down. Gaara oddly quiet during the preceding's with his arms crossed, ' and what about orrochimaru.' Sasuke meets gaara's gaze one of the shinobi he truly respect's 'No word, Gen'yūmaru his last host rejected his body possession jutsu, after his 2nd attempt at invading Konaha 5 years ago, yet with no body he is no threat but I can never believe he will ever truly be dead.'

Kankuro speaks up, ' by the way congratulations on your daughters achievement at the the chunin exams she did very well'. Sasukes cold nature leave's him and a slight blush in his cheek you, 'thank you,' at almost a whisper

Darui speaks up. ' So it's agreed Otagakure is a threat and is no friend to the Allied shinobi force, obviously trying too push proceedings along.

Darui stares intently at Chojuro, once and old friend but unsure of what he is now. 'So Mitzukage can you please explain the attack on Killer B and Omoi,?'

Chojuro straightens his glass's 'Ugh no but I ugh…'

Darui interjects then can you please explain the burns covering 40% of Omoi's body from that mad man from your village. Omoi pulling up his sleeves showing severe burns and scars.

Chojuro stands up , Darui shocked at his fieriness. " Look I deeply apologize for the actions of the Jonin from the mist village, yetplease understand those swords have been In the land of water for thousands of years, their passion for their history and belonging is upmost importance. Omoi interjects ' That's rubbish , Chojuro you could of easily sent a hawk at any stage asking for the return of those swords , me and B would of happily returned them in an orderly manner.' Ao slams his fist's ' Neigh to master the swords the previous master must either die or be defeated.'

'Darui , I don't care about some sword Just make more, Chojuro laughs 'yeah ok' scarcastically.'

'Look what im saying it was unappropriate, with these time's of peace missions are hard too come by, the Damiyo was our most loyal and well paid client.' 'What we ask is simple obviously the 3 men that attacked us are unpredictable and dark ninja, we wish that they be declared missing nin, we also ask that a dowry be paid to cover the loss of mission money and any future money that we lost due loosing the Damiyo.' Chojuro paused obviously lost in thought, Darui thinks to himself that they are pretty fair terms nothing other the top , Chojuro was a friend he fought along side him in the 4 th ninja war. Chojuro stands, ' Look Darui I respect the hidden cloud village with all my heart,' his eyes shining with truth and I'm happy too pay the men are too important assests to my village they are within my strongest jonin , I can't do. Darui cracks his fingers staring at chojuro, yet Chojuro continues, ' Look while I'm here, I need to let you guys know because you guys are my friends, The hidden mist village is officially reforming the 7th swordman of the mist.' Kurotsuchi immediately protest's that's ridiculous ' The hidden swordman are notorious for going rouge, plus one of them killed my uncle. 'Chojuro look I understand your pain, but this isn't the bloody mist , Mei began reformation and I'll continue her will. Muttering between the kage and the guards continued as Darui sat in a stunned silence.

Konohamarou couldn't believe his ears, even Menma was shaking with anger in his hands. Darui and Kurotsuchi both decided they were leaving the Allied shinobi force. Konohamarou liked Kurotsuchi, however he had to interject on her attack on Naruto after he supported Chojuros decision to reform the 7 ninja swordsmen. Kurotschi called Naruto out on his Naivity, saying it was narutos forgiving nature that allowed Otagakure to put them at risk. Plus questioning sasukes role still never forgetting the pain he caused 16 years ago, even Narutos choice of jonin he kept close to him. Suna was apparently unacceptable because he was an ex monk, Idate Morino- who once betrayed the leaf village, Sazanami the ex bounty hunter, Kurama Yakumo the dangerous genjutsu master, Isaribi a shinobi who was once an experiment of orrochimaru. This angered Konohamaru, not only where they powerful shinobi but they were some of his closest comrades as well. Darui spat at Chajuro, saying ninja who break the rules are worse then scum, he could tell this hurt him badly. As darui and Kurotschi walked out, I look to Gaara of the sand, 'what about you Kazekage?'

'Naruto saved this world once before, I believe in his will of fire.'

I looked at the man I once considered a rival my but now loved as a sensei, I can't remember the last time he looked this devastated.

Naruto was disappointed all though it could be worse, Kurotsuchi and Darui had only left the allied shinobi force. Darui shook his hand before he left and told him they'd allways be friends and that there would be no war taken on the mist just economic restrictions. Kurotschi ,truelly didn't bring up his own doubts maybe he was destined to be only a great shinobi not a great leader. He however needed to speak to chojuro urgently something was still out of character of him. Ao was counseling Chojuro , 'You did well, you didn't back down, now no one will doubt the might of the mist.'

Naruto softly coughs ' ao may I have a minute.'

'Yes lord hokage ' as Ao nods and walks off.

'Let's sit chojuro.' Noruto motions as they sit on a moss embossed log by a small pond.

' Talk, somethings up I know it is.' Naruto says emphatically.

Chojuro voice shakes 'I didn't want to show weakness and ao told me not too tell you, but things in the land of water are bad, Dekishi Hozuki is pushing for reform or should I say unform he wishs to take the mist back to its old day's.'

Naruto's eyes flash ' so it was his idea to bring the swordsman back?'

'Yes they've been pushing for it for awhile, I can't just get rid of him as well, hes the metriach of these clans as well hes a respected shinobi in the mist, I mean Hyaku, Bangu and suigetzu are mad men, I'd love to lock them up throw the key away, Chojuro add's aggresively.'

' your right, there has to be a more peaceful out come., but chojuro you have to understand the swordsman have a way of ya know going rouge being evil, Naruto quips'

'Yes that's why , we've come to an agreement I can pick 3 of my jonin within reason while they can select 3' chojuro mentions with slight hopefulness to his voice.' Obviously their selecting the 3 that defeated Killer B and Omoi, yet who will you be selecting Naruto responds.'

Chojuro laugh's ' haha funny you mention that 2 are actually old friends of yours Yukimaru, younger brother of Yagura master of the coral and crystal release and Ranmaru chinoike master of the Kerrygan the 3rd ,Kagami Yuki master of the ice mirror technique'. Naruto smiled all though Chojuro was under major stress he still was in control, the sensitivity and kindness would almost counteract the near psychosis of the other 3. Naruto looks at chojuro the once allway nervous boy it hurt to see his confidence not where it should, ' I wish there was more I could do to help with out drawing attention to the issues your village is having, how ever once sasuke has completed his next mission, I'll send him too your office to see if he can be of assistance.

Chojuro stands up pulling a peace sign, 'Thanks Naruto, I appreciate it.'

'Take care, Chojuro!'


	4. Chapter 4- The love of politics

Author's note- A lot of mist politics but it leads up to more let me know if its too boring

Chojuro rested in his chair feet up at his desk, Misuno the young prodigy had done a great job keeping peace in his steed. A missing nin hunter by the age of 11, she had brawn not just radiant beauty. He sighed as he heard dekishi ascend the spiral staircase for their meeting. His two subordinate's flanked Dekishi, mustached politician types whose name's evaded him. Obviously Dekishi had too know the outcome of the kage summit. Dekishi was similar in look to the 2nd mizukage, yet shorter, without the ridiculous mustache and hair. His face was weathered his eyes glazed with red veins. Dekishi's eyes narrowed at his Hokage's chair with longing,

'So, tell me,' he began.

Chojuro's voice weary, 'The actions of your nephew suigetsu, Hayaku and bangu have led to the to the village of the hidden cloud and stone leaving the allied shinobi force and to declaring them S ranked criminals, to be killed on sight.'

Chojuro was sure their was a slight upward tinge to the corners of Dekishi's corner's of his mouth at the fact that the cloud and stone had departed.

Dekishi quickly composed himself, ' Good to be expected, that Kurotchui carry's Onoki's fire indeed, and news of the reformation?'

'Excepted, but not with open arms,' Chojuro sharply replied.

A hearty laughter escaped Dekishi's mouth, ' Haha even after all these years the 7 Swordsman of the hidden mist still inspire fear,' he paused 'may I ask, have you chosen the remaining 3?' his voiced tinged with anger as his eyes quickly darted to Misuno .

'Yes, Kagami Yuki, Yukimaru and Ranmaru chinoike.' Chojuro said with a pause gazing waiting for Dekishi's reaction.

Chojuro inwardly celebrating, as he saw this greatly pleased Dekishi. Dekishi slamming his fist on the table with more emotion then Chojuro had ever seen the man display. ' Ahh great choices Mizukage, Miss Kagami of the famed yuki clan and loyal subordinate to Hayaku, Yukimaru estranged younger brother of the 4th Mizukage and Ranmaru Chinoike former protégé of Raiga Kurotschi.'

Chojuro laughed inside, his plan had worked his 3 most trusted Jonin were not blood thirsty killers as Dekishi imagined, their true power layed in their hearts and soul they put on the line for the village of the mist. Dekishi was too stuck in his old ways that clan heritage, formed the backbone of the shinobe you became, but Chojuro knew the truly powerful created their own destiny.

After Dekishi and Chojuro talked more village matters, Dekishi stood and spoke, 'you know, to be honest, at times I doubted you Mizukage,' no shit thought chojuro, ' but you've really shown a willingness too work with myself and the other clans to lead the hidden mist village to a bright future.' Chojuro thanked Dekishi for his 'kind words.'

'By the way,' Dekishi added ' Suigetsi will be leading the swordsman, as we had agreed' he said with a tone in his voice Chojuro did not like. Chojuro wished he could put this man in his place yet it was in the villages best interest not too, what a great idea lets put a psychotic madman in charge of our strongest military force chojuro wanted to say. His judgment got the better of him 'no, I have chosen, Ranmaru as having experience in political matters plus his dojutsu has saved the village many a times.' Dekishi looked like his blood was going to boil.

'That's rubbish, Suigetsu has dreamed of leading the swordsman since he was a young boy, this is treacherous!,' Dekishi yelled dramatically. Chojuro continued to show no emotion replied, 'unfortunatly it was out of my control, the Allied shinobi force would not allow it' he lied. Dekishi stormed of knowing he was powerless to the situation. Misuno having stood completely silent the whole time turned to Chojuro 'you handled that very well sir,' her voice overly strong and unfeminine. ' Yet I'm sorry to ask I question your inclusion of Kagami Yuki, her loyalty too Hayaku is unwavering ,their almost attached side by side'.

Chojuro looked at Misuno, his eyes softening ' I understand your concerns but trust me Kagami's loyalty is a strength, her dedication to this village, is her will.'

Sasuke knocked on the door, he was tired while the land of rice wasn't huge, he had lived their for several years. The underground network, Oroochimaru and Kabuto had added in the last 15 years was very difficult too traverse. He was tired, all though Kabuto was no where to be seen , his agents under the threat of the rinnegan told other wise. It was a shame the banshee Chōkaku shōgaimono was a good man, who was leading the people of the sound to a revoloution. Kabuto all though never the strongest ninja, was deffinitly one of the slyest. Sasuke was glad though his old subordinate Jugo as one of the sounds elite Jonin was happy to feed Sasuke any information meaning his mission was done. He knocked on the door, a quick scamper, then a warm embrace. All though no rinnegan the eyes of Sakura almost had a genjutsu effect reminding him he was human.

Kabuto was pale, hiding underground this long was difficult. It was almost embarrassing that Kabuto had to go completely incognito, living in discomfort while sasuke stalks the tunnels. One day however the true fury of the sound will be unleashed upon the ninja world. Kabuto laughed he had everything he needed suigetsu and his uncle were attempting to overthrow the mist and where his eyes and ears into ninja world happenings. Chokaku was close to overthrowing him, silly man he should of realized when Kabuto gave up so easy. It was ironic, the same jutsu, Sasori attempted too use on him, now had chokaku under his complete control. Karin came down obedient as ever, letting him know of no chakra near by. As long as Kabuto kept her secret she was a useful assest.

Gen'yūmaru walked the Hidden sound village the sound of children playing in the sun reminded himself how lucky he was to be alive. He had just completed an A ranked mission, some rouge stone mercenaries lacked the brains for his sound wave based genjutsu mastery. A butterfly landed on his hand, Gen'yūmaru sighed in anger as his gaze met a statue of orrochimaru, his former 'host.'4 whole years he thought he was dead. Gen'yūmaru remembered it distinctively even after 18 years. The first Otakage Orrochimaru and the 2nd Kabuto imprisoning himself and his elite clan members for years. Kabuto promising him freedom, in exchange for killing his fellow cell block members. With a tinge of remorse killing monstrosity's that were akin to failed science experiments. Orrochimaru entering the room his cold eyes freezing him to the spot, his exhausted chakra reserves, he knew he had no chance. In exchange for his body his clan members would be set free. The snake man engulfed Gen'yūmaru

So orochimaru thought. Gen'yumaru was a genjutsu master, it only needed a second when the Otakage stared into his eyes. Gen'yūmaru entered oroochimaru's mind looking for intel on where his clan members were kept. When Gen'yūmaru's body was taken over a small facet of his mind remained. For years he watched as the Otakage performed acts of cruelty to his fellow members of the land of rice, the anger building, giving him reason to hold on. Then his time came, he saw it coming himself Sasuke striking down his former mentor, absorbing him into his own body. Gen'yūmaru lay in the cold tunnel for weeks as the small piece of his mind slowly restablished a chakra network to recontrol his body. From there on, he dedicated himself to freeing those oppressed in the land of rice.

Gen'yūmaru, nearly boiled with rage as the Hokage declared Orochimaru pardoned for his efforts in the 4th war. While Chokaku his trusted friend and his banshee cry obliterated 100's of Zetsu with just one scream, their efforts in the land of rice going unnoticed. Oroochimaru was Gen'yūmaru's

focus of hate the man he wanted gone from this he continued to watch as the first otakage lead his small army of Sound villages get obliterated in the Hidden leaf village by the hidden leaf and the allied shinobi force. All though such a tragic waste of life, there were rumours that Kakashi Hatake the 6th Hokage had killed the otakage once and for all. Finally there was a chance for reform except things only got worse. Kabuto increased the militairy, smaller villages were crushed it came to ahead when the village hidden in the stars was crushed all in the name of research for some star chakra. It came to ahead, Chokaku had been organizing a coup for sometime, the needless killing had too stop. With the high casualty rate against the hidden star village, Kabuto's forces were weakened plus public opinion was weighing against him. All though the revolution was bloody it was worth it in the end. All though Lord Otakage his best friend Chokaku had been acting indifferent lately, he was proud of the Sound. Onsoko fuma one of their brightest talents had reached the final of the chunin exams and at last it felt there was a relative feeling of 3 years imprisoned in a cell followed by another 4 in his body, it was truly a miracle he was alive.

A smile on his face, he was happy, enjoying ninja life more and more by the moment! Bolt ran along the rivers throwing his new sword 'Fukushu' at the giant fish that swam the rivers of the border. This place was tranquile the area bordering the land of the rivers was demilitarized and uninhabitated due to an agreement with Tanigakure. It was gorgeous, an escape, a place where Boruto was king. Sometimes it felt it was hard to escape Naruto's ever imposing shadow, he liked the Hokage, yet Bolt couldn't help but feel a little resentment since his father stripped him of his head band then degraded him for the world to see. The Tsuchikage's word's ingraining in his mind 'a stain on the hokages name.' The cheater 'Bolt Uzumaki', one who breaks the rules is worse then scum.

The Hokage had promised to spend more time with Bolt, however it never came. Bolt loved his family, however he knew him and his father continued to grow apart. His father always chastising Bolt for his excessive use of force on missions, Bolt didn't care he just wanted the menial tasks they were given completed quickly and efficiently. Dreaming away, Bolt threw a stone in the river, the noise resonating in the gorgeous silence. Still fantasizing, Bolt took down his father, he was the most powerful in his world, fixing everything wrong with the shinobi world. Apart from Sarada and Mitsuki, Bolt was considered the villages 'loner' a moody shinobi genius. Closing into the borders, Bolt didn't need any more reason to upset Naruto. The land of rivers was a pretty country however the Village hidden in the valleys, thrived of the thrill of war, the village hidden in the leaf were constantly under attack. Kakashi the 1000 jutsu genius of the leaf was able too 'organize' a treaty of peace.

As bolt turned he saw a boy, picking flowers perched before the edge of a river. Forever curious, Bolt found this peculiar, in the last 5 years he had frequented this area he had not seen one soul. Bouncing along the rocks Bolt was determined to investigate. 'Who, are you, and what are you doing'? Bolt rudely asked. The boy wore a robe similar to what a monk would wear with the Hidden Valleys symbol laying on the back. His eye's were violet with a strange pattern cascading around the pupils. The boy parted his long wavy and almost feminine black hair away from his face. 'Planting flowers for those who died here 15 years ago, my name is Hana Utsukushi' the boy said borutos expression softening, the boys voice was soft and reassuring.

Bolt kneeled the boy was the same age of him, he gasped as he noticed the boy wasn't physically planting flowers yet using his chakra to raise several flowers at once. Bolt normally not one for art or culture couldn't help but be impressed by their grand beauty. Looking at the flowers, bolt spoke quietly matching hana's tone ' this is an impressive jutsu, but why do you do it, this area is off limits?'

The boys eyes met Bolt's gaze, ' I want the past of pain and violence of this land to be replaced with growth and peace,' he paused ' yet you yourself also play on the borders, dreaming of power and a better future.'

'How do you know,' Bolt angrily replied.

'The flowers tell me many things,' Hana said nonchalantly, his voice with a hint of depression. Bolt stood up 'is that what you want, peace?' a tone laced with determination.

Hana rose up his pale skin almost immediately colouring in the bright, gold, afternoon sun. ' Yes, I want the world which was planned, chakra to be used to ignite the candle within each others heart,' he stopped as he methodically picked petal by petal of a flower, 'but too do that I also require power.' Bolt smiled with a cocky grin 'Well Hana, Boruto is your man to help!' as he raised a thumbs up. Hana also smiled brightly ' you are unlike any shinobi, I have met bolt, I would be honored too call you my comrade.' Bolt and Hana continued to joke around talk of their dreams for the future. As the sun descended, Hana looked almost worried, 'I must apologize, my father will scold me if I am late for dinner.'

Bolt smiled sadly as he gave his new best friend his goodbyes. Bolt wished, his father cared that much.


	5. Chapter 5- Land of fangs

Boruto had a bad feeling, though it was unusual, he had done this so many times before. Jumping from tree to tree, he had been on many dangerous missions before but sinking in his stomach was very disconcerting. Team Konohamaru had left a week ago without him to investigate some robberies occurring in the Fezā clan's village in the land of fangs. Off course what should have been a simple d rank mission was quickly reported back as an A rank mission with immediate back up being needed. It turned out there were no robberies at all, elite ninja originally from Otagakure were kidnapping villagers. However Chokaku insisted they were missing nin, his stupid father took him on his word alone. The stupidity boruto thought to himself, the clan most likely knew that they were in such insurmountable danger, just another case of lies to save a little bit of money. Yukumo caught up to Boruto, 'you ready, kid, its been a while?'Boruto gave a reassuring smile and nodded. Truthfully he wasn't.

It didn't help that Boruto hadn't been on a mission in 3 months. His discussions with his new friend Hana Utsucushi had changed his whole perception on went being a person yet alone a shinobi meant. His wisdom amongst his knowledge of philosophy and history was truly enlightening. Boruto was not really sure what his 'ninja way' was anymore. Boruto agreed with Hana that education and peace were potentially the real solution to the shinobi curse of war. He had milked a minor scratch on his leg for as long as he could too keep himself out of active duty. Bolt preferred his time in the silence learning from the book's and poems himself and hana read along the beautiful border or as Hana liked to call it the Heiwa lands (peace lands). His father however grew suspicious when Bolt refused to let Sakura look at it. Bolt remembers it clearly when his father called him into his office 3 months ago. The pressure was gripping his shoulder blade's tightening as the stress increased each step up the stairwell. Bolt decided the best course of action like Hana had told him was to be honest. Boruto was surprised, Naruto was obviously a little disappointed yet understood. Boruto still remembers Naruto's eyes as they studied him the love and curiosity they displayed.

Boruto now began to see less and less of Naruto having moved out of home to a small apartment so he could meditate in peace. His family was saddened yet Boruto knew it was for the best. Naruto would casually sometimes ask over Sunday dinner if he were considering coming back to active duty, yet bolt was intent on finding a better way to help and change the world.

Bolt was sleeping in, the morning warmth spreading through out his body, it was a regular Tuesday, however Yukumo summoning him to the hokages office this early in the morning was not. Naruto filled him in, begging him to return for an A class mission to help his comrades. Bolt thought that by Naruto giving him this much responsibility and placing him a temporary team with 2 Johnin, was his way of getting him interested in being a shinobi again. Boruto was hesitant having sworn of violence and unecesary fighting however his heart knew he had to help save his team.

Sazanami with an unordinary coolness for such an old man let bolt to stop daydreaming and that he was nearly there. His greying hair and scarred face probably had a lot of stories. Bolt respected and looked up to Sazanami even though he was such an old man. Bolt had heard whispers that he was an exbounty hunter, a wandering swordsman who Naruto once saved. During Sazanami's teaching's he would ask him, though the swordsman would allway's claim he was just a humble swordsmith. Sazanami returned to the village out of the blue, out of honour Sazanami returned to construct swords for the village and serve to the of his ability. His kenjutsu and taijutsu, Boruto once envied. His close range combat was the perfect counterpart to Yukamo's long range genjutsu ability, her Taijutsu was genin level at best. Bolt with his mid range and taijutsu could attack from the front and the back being able to support both his comrades .For a girl, Yukamo could be scary with her gold eyes and pale skin, the rumblings about her powers were truly terrifying.

Kabuto summoned Onsoku, 'your services are needed, some leaf ninja are causing the silence trouble your to go assist immediately.' Onsoku respected the former Otakage but didn't allways agree with his shadowy methods a true Ninja fights from the front even in the face of death. Onsoku hated Kabuto's obsession with experimenting, the whole reason Fezā shinobi had been targeted, their ability too fly then use the feathers as a barrage of razor sharp knibes would be useful occording to Kabuto. Though if it mean't power restored to his Fuma namesake it was all worth it. Zugaikotsu Kaguya his right hand man looked at him 'dont fail, I would of gone but you'll be able to arrive faster then myself. Onsoku nodded looking down, his eyes boiling with rage wishing he could put the clone of an extinct clan in his place. Onsoku picked up his rupsack and head on his way.

Silence where an elite special forces task force of the hidden sound village under the direct command of Kabuto. Orooro Kinuta was a fearsome ninja, hunched over covered in bandages obscuring his face. His manipulation of soundwaves was unparalleled perhaps 2nd too his own. Suchīru was even to Onsoku's standard a glamourous beauty her sound absortion, absorbs ememys and sounds coverts it into an attack of their shinobi nature. Her ability to Sonoport made her a deadly enemy. Onsei was a genius flute player, who could paralyze and hypnotize his enemys. A small boy but deceptively strong, his summons more then made up for his lack of size. As well as orrochimaru's son Log, this was a dangerous 4-man team, Onsoku couldn't understand why they were having trouble.

Konohomarau was fighting the leader, Orooro a seasoned professional, his jutsu was increasing the attack strength of each and every punch or kick. Konohamarau was having trouble even standing the soundwaves in his inner ear had completely ruined his sense of balance, Intense motion sickness ruining Kono's aim. Orooro held a kunai as he slowly approached me, 'it's all over, you put up a great fight though.'

'Not yet! Summoning art Jutsu!' I yelled as a minute ammout of blood soaked from my thumb into the dirt. Enma looked at me on my hands and knees as I wiped saliva from my mouth, then at Orooro 'Just like your grandfather.'

I watched with horror as Sarada was pulverized by Suchiru. Yes she could see movement with pinpoint accuracy but she couldn't see soundwaves like she could. Any movement Sarada would make, would be enough to create a sound wave that Suchiru could instantly teleport too. The older womans constant chanting of 'Sonoport Jutsu' was hard to bear. Even when Sarada made sure too make noise and stand still. Her fireball Jutsu's soundwave's were absorbed with them being sent back at a greater strength. Mitsuki feared little better he was frozen to the spot much like Sarada as Onsei played his flute while launching kunai intermediately. Worst of all the 4th one Log, Mitsuki's 'brother,' was attacking the Feza village. If support didn't arrive soon, they were done for.

Sazanami yelled they were close, and to keep in formation, his tracking skills useful in situations like this. Bolt's realized why he had this bad feeling, Team Kono were depleted on chakra not only that, they were bloodied. Konohomaru's, jawline looking partly caved in. Mitsuki stuck to the spot as, a sound ninja toyed with him, Kunai after kunai were lodged in Mitsuki's back. Sarada's trademark glass's gone with blood streaming from here eyes. Sazanami instructed Bolt to assist Mitsuki while he helped Kono and the Monkey king.

Yukomo held back she felt bad for the young prodigy kunochi, how ever a close range teleporter land deadly shinobi like Suchiru could deal with her easy if she rushed into take over the fight. She pulled out her frame quickly painting lightening bolts, her ninja art similar to Sai's except instead of the painting's coming to life, her's changed life. Luckily even Suchiru was not ready as deadly bolt of lightening struck through the branches seting them alight as it coursed through her body. The distraction was all Sarada needed, 'Fire ball jutsu' the copious amount of fire at least tripling in size since the last time she saw the young Uchicha girl use the jutsu. Suchiru stood there obviously in pain but oddly carrying a smirk, 'it looks like you and your little back up ruined my hair,' she bitched menacingly as her hands ran through her dazzled hair, 'but tell her I thanks for the jutsu!'

'Noooooo'! I screamed as Suchiru heaved an even larger lightening bolt back at Sarada. The already weakened Sarada tried to dodge as quick as she could, the lightening catching her legs. I could physically see the lightening course through her body, luckily it wasn't fatal but she was out for the count. I'll avenge you I thought to myself as the guilt weighed upon me. It was too late as soon I finished readjusted myself the cold steel of a kunai was against my throat. 'But how?' I asked.

'Silly silly, your yelling created enough soundwaves to pinpoint your exact location, she looked down at me, my frail body pailing in comparison, 'and looking at yourself, good reason your hanging back, your done for!' I closed my eyes blood immediately escaping my tear ducts, 'Summoning Art!'

My old friend Ido appeared, the powerful demon wearing my auburn hair. I may not of been a great close range fighter but he certainly was. Suchiru jumped back in shock 'ugh what a disgusting, ugly creature!'

'That's your problem Suchiru, you let your fear control you, while I control mine!' Ido charged Suchiru, a new wave of determination coursed through me.

Bolt watched the ninja trying to get closer, it was easy Onsei could only freeze one opponent at a time. So each timeone of us was stuck, the other charged a head as onsei hid in the trees. Bolt was almost quite happy feeling more confidant then he did before as Mitsuki charged ahead. 'Time to change my tune,' Onsei laughed. A new more frenzied tune played replacing the calming almost peaceful music from before. Bolt did a double take as he watched Mitsukis eyes change from their usual green to match the boy's violet eye's. At a wild pace Mitsuki arm wrapped around my throat choking the air out of my body. I quickly conjured shadow clones to free myself, know realizing in horror that I had to fight one of my only confidents.

The fight continued, knowing each other's movements, strengths and weakness's made for an excruciating tough battle. ' YES!, Onsei yelled with glee, ' Kill him!' For such a young boy, Onsei really had a twisted mind. I began to draw the chakra for a rasengan, no there has to be another way, I thought to myself. "Mitsuki if you're their please listen to me, it your first friend in the village, bolt!' I yell passionately looking in to the dark shade of violet in Mitsuki's eyes. 'You were the first person to believe in me!' Gosh, I think to myself I probably sound so much like my lame dad right now. Unbelievebly Mitsuki's eyes return to their normal state. He shakes his head obviously still in a daze, I cut him off as he opens his mouth, 'Save your apologies for later, we have this scum bag to deal with.'

Sazanami , raised his sword again managing to nip the contraption on his arm. Obviously this was the scource of his power, Sazanami had to give it too Orooro, he was worthy opponent yet just know match for his sword and Kono's Adamantine Enma staff. The attacks were obviously taking their toll on the sound ninja his breathing becoming heavier by the second. I raised my sword for finishing blow as the sword descending, unlike the usual splatter I was used to it was the equally familiar chink of my sword meeting another blade. In disbelieve their I saw Onsoku Fuma with a Kunai at my blade, appearing out of almost thin air.

Onsei looked worried yet quickly smiled, 'time for another song then, I'm sorry boys you fought,' laughing as he paused 'each other valiantly well, yet it's time for a song I call the death march.' The song however was bouncy almost happy. Mitsuki yelled at me, 'Look at ground, Bolt!' there were 3 very large summoning seals all surrounding us. Waving his flute almost like conductors baton he yelled merilly ' and these are your dance partners for tonight's final performance the **San Shi Kuma!'** Three bear's appeared bolt watched as he introduced them all 3 monstrous in size and all adorning the hidden sound emblem. Gurizurī a gigantic brown grizzly bear, Shirokuma a polar bear and Shirokuro a panda bear. Bolt gulped as he looked up at these 3 towers.

Mitsuki stood still he was tired, too fight Onsei was more then enough plus Bolt. He wanted to stop but standing here with bolt he knew he could never give up. Out of no where, Hikō Feza appeared, flying through the air as feathers cascade around his arm forming wings. Hiko was the village head's son who had helped in their tracking of the Silence, he was kind good natured and noble man. Mitsuki watchs Bolt gape in amazement as he gracefully descends while the feachers stop mid air aiming towards the bears.A barrage of razor sharp feather's striking Shimokuma in the back as the giant bear roar's in agony. Mitsuki almost understood why his father had a fascination with this clan and their abilities, flying sure is a useful battle trait. The bear's attack Shirokuma launchs an ice release jutsu at bolt he quickly dodges. I manage to slingshot my self with my arms to a safe postion as Gurizuri launchs fire ball after fireball in my direction. Hiko yells towards my directions his noble outfit befitting a clan of their proud history, 'Sorry for the latness sir, I have yet to of tracked down Log'.

'That's fine we'll find him later.' Hiko's feathers quickly surround himself forming a wall blocking, another fire ball from Gurizuri, then being able to quickly form wings as he flys above Shirokuro earth release. If only it was the nature release they had to worry about from the San Shi Kuma, the bear's were perhaps not only the most impressive summon he had come across but perhaps one of the most dangerous enemies. They were natural born killing machines.

Mitsuki was in pain, these bears had to have a weakness, everything had at least one weakness. He watched, as the bear's seemed to perk up as the song picked up in high notes. I look at Boruto as his clones starting popping away due to exhaustion, ' I want to test a theory, Boruto I want you too sing as loud as you can. Boruto looked confused ' while I'm willing to give anything ago!' as he leapt into a tree dodging an ice release from the humungous polar bear. Bouto looks down at the bear's a confused look on his face, 'IM JUST A SMALL VILLAGE BOY LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD, I TOOK THE MIDNIGHT WALK, I WENT ON AND ON,DON'T STOP BELIEVING, HOLD ONTO THAT FEELING!' Boruto belted as loudly as he could. Mistuki laughed as the bears howled in agony. Boruto pouted as he complained he wasn't that bad at singing as the great san shi kuma popped away. Onsei tried to scamper away, 'I still have my encore, the forbidden song!' Hiko, yelled. Hiko yells out 'Stop him now, or we'll all die!' He quickly flew into the aire before shooting feathers into his shirt, stapling him to the tree. I saw Onsei manage to free one of his arms as he attempted to put the flute to his mouth, I quickly shot my arm around his throat, choking the breath out of his airways. Boruto gathers chakra, Onsei's defeated.

The Chakra gathers in my hand, I can't leave any shadow of doubt. The boy is young, but he would do the same if not worse, I forget Hana's warm smile and remember as he forced me to battle my friend. I watch as he drops the flute as he gurgles grasping for air. I would normally throw the rasengan but their can be no error. The rasengan is planted directly in his stomach; It fizzles for 10 seconds, before my arm pass's through him and the tree. He's dead. The first person I've killed. Lets go help the others , I suggest as Onsei's bloody remains bleed out on the tree, looking for some kind of distraction. Mitsuki solemly nods.

As he leaps of a kunai skims the top of his head. ' Nice work little brother, truly did a nice job on this one, father would be proud' as log kicks the corpse of his comrade of the thick branch it lay upon. Mitsuki's eyes flare with a rage, boruto hasnever seen. Hiko looks troubled, 'Bolt, you carry on to the others, we'll meet up with you soon!'

While Bolt carries on through the forest he notices sarada laying on the ground unconscious, he checks her pulse. Boruto smiles, as it seems fine. He looks up and notices Yukomo stare down at Suchīru. Suchiru manages to send 2 lightening bolts down each Of ido's horn's, Ido screams as he pops away in a poof. 'Its over ,' as the rumblings of thunder occur in the scy while, large ammounts of lightening chakra charge in her hands. Yukamo however sighs 'Im sorry I have to do this you're a talented shinobi who with the right upbringing could off been a great one, the Kurama clan once in every 5th generations are blessed with genjutsu abilities so strong and devastating that it is considered forbidden.'

Suchiru, laughed ' Look we'll see what your illusions can do my deer but they won't hurt me!' Yukamo close's her eyes for one moment. Suchiru begins laughing, 'release,' but nothing works. 'Release!'

She yells as her eyes widen and she begins to panic. Suchiru becomes hysterical as she cries 'PLEASE RELEASE,RELEASE,! I give up, im sorry,' she blubbers. Bolt's stomach turns as Suchiru's skin strips away, followed by her muscles. Suchiru is now screaming uncontrollably her body, physically gets ripped apart piece by piece in a horrifying display of violence, bolt was not accustomed too. Yukomo drops due to exhausiot, as she does Bolt dry retchs up water into a near by bush. Suchiru is well and truly no more.

Bolt watchs Sazanami lock blades with onsoku, even sazanami auperior swordsmanship can't keep up with onsoku's speed. Konohamaru's length with enma providing him a protection from Orooro's sound wave abilities. Sazanami summons a sword from a scroll, passing boruto his own , as boruto goes to join the fray 2 shadow shuriken speed at him at break neck speed. Boruto escapes just in time.

Bolt watchs as the battle goes on for some time, trying to figure out how to land a blow on Onsoku. He turns to watch Kono's battle briefly, orooro's seems to have strangely taken a direct blow from the adamantine staff. Yet when the next one come he catchs it, 'You see no one except amadman would talk to their weapon like it was a person, or better yet a summon,' he laughs as he applies his sound wave jutsu to the tip of the staff, where enma's face would approximately be, he quickly disappears in a poof. Kono has now lost his one advantage of length. As he gloats, Bolt see's his chance. Onsoku in his arrogacne concetrates on taking out Sazanami not realizing it's a clone bolt fighting him. I yell at Komo toodrop back as I throw a disapearing rasengan at Orooro . Orooro laugh's at me 'Pitiful boy, that small ball wont harm, ' his voice cut of by the rasengan sending him flying into the ground.

Komo thanks Bolt, while quickly launchs his next jutsu, 'ASH RELEASE!' Just as Orooro sits up he's is surrounded in a cloud of ash. Bolt smiles he realise's what Kono has done, its game over. Orooro coughs and splutters 'good trick, don't see what the ash did though.' Kono looks down as his tormentor 'Ignite!' he yells with vigour. Bolt cringes as he watchs Orooro's arms explode. Kono looks down 'you see I noticed that your power centralized around those holes in your arms connected to chakra network, I used my ash release technique specifically on your arm, I just covered your face in it so you wouldn't notice. Orooro stands armless his body now longer hunched over due to the weight on his arms lying beside him. 'All I wanted was vengeance, yet you leave ninja wouldn't allow it, if I'm to die I'll take you with me, long live Dosu, loved older brother of the sound.' Bolt froze, he just wanted revenge for his older brother he wasn't evil. 'Sound wave Assimilation, jutsu! This jutsue will break every molecule in my body to a minute sounwave this doesn't just mess with you balance it turns your brain into pure mush.' Sazanami looked panicked 'kill him now,' he yelled, even Onsoku was backing off.

Bolt looked looked in this mans eyes as he unwrapped the bandages of his body. This man was in pain he wasn't bad, Bolt wasn't sure if he could do it . Sazanami, 'BOLT,YOUR GOING TO DIE!' Boruto's mind wandered to images of mitsuki staring at him with blood lust, killing the young shinobi onsei, watching suchiru be ripped to pieces just by a thought, this man didn't deserve such a fate. Sazanami had no choice rushing as Orooro body was breaking up, pushing the sword through his heart. Sazanami smile's at bolt ' Don't change , keep doing your thing, when you get back to the village, I've got a present for you it was mean't for your 16th birthday, take it you better like it you ungrateful piece, ' Sazanami laughed.' Why are you saying this Sazanami?' Bolt asked sadly. Just after his question, Bolt realized why 5 shadow shuriken were lodged in his back slowly growing in his back, sazami dropped to the ground. It felt like slow motion the sword rattled on the ground, his heart dropping to his stomach.

Rage coursed through Bolt's chakra network, a red cloak of chakra covered his body, the chakra wiskers marks on his face becoming more pronounced. He formed a rasengan larger then a small house however it was rolling around precisely in his hand coursing with lightening chakra. 'Rasengan Keiryō-ka!'I yelled as the mass of lightening chakra hit Onsoku directly on the chest. I walked towards him, determined for retribution, as he very slowly struggled to get to his feet. Sarada limped towards me with tears in her eyes, 'don't do it, bolt!'The red chakra immediately disappeared. Onsoku stood up realized, he was against Bolt, Konohamaru, Sarada and Yuamo, made a hasty getaway. Kono held back Bolt, 'don't worry we'll get him next time, he's too quick'.

Mitsuki was in sage mode, in touch with the land, the snake's whispers as clear as daylight. He struck Log down, their battle had been long and vicious, Log having poisoned Hiko, early in the fight. Mitsuki hit log with only half his strength so he wasn't sure why he wasn't getting up. Mitsuki looked around there were all his friends except Sazanami and all the men from the Feza clan. Mitsuki smiled this mission was over. The sound ninja were defeated and none of the people of the clan's village had been seriously injured. They were off home.

Bolt stood motionless, his bodly language was as flat as a pancake. Rightfully so having battled virtually non stop for nearly unto 8 hours, sure takes its toll on you. Konohamaru arrested Log, taking him as prisoner. Sazanami's body was placed in a sealing scroll. Bolt made a decision there and then. Even though himself and Hana weren't ready they were going to have to find away to change the world today not tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6- Bones and flowers

Thanks for the review Anon! I'm glad you like the story. Yeah your right commas and speech marks are my friends lol English is my first language but I've always struggled with writing Hence I thought I'd start writing this FF here as a bit of a trial by error haha This chapter deal's with Kabuto and his whereabouts also I'll start to delve into the back stories of the new generation of the 7 ninja swordsman.

Even Ibiki Morino's barbaric torture methods weren't causing Log too crack, completely unwilling to give up Kuboto's hiding place. It was upto Aoba Yamashiro's to delve into the shinobi's mind to find the truth. Log was exceptionally pale, sweat dripping down his fore head and seals covering his eyes, he still wasn't past his breaking point. Aoba placed his hand on his forehead, 'Psycho mind transmission!' His crows penetrated his mind but unusually log's thoughts and memories weren't interweaved with normal human emotions. He caught glimpses of a laboratory with many small children floating in tanks muffled with crying before he was suddenly kicked out. Log huffed aggressively, 'I won't allow you to have any information about Otagakure!' Tonbu Tobitake, Shimon Hijiri and Mawashi Dokuraku all stood in the room looking frustrated. Aoba turned too Mawashi, 'we need Ino.'

'Don't worry, word is she's returned from her latest mission, Mozuku has gone to retrieve her.'

Ino placed her hands on Log's forehead, her feelings were conflicting, this criminal looked exactly like her son Inojin's good friend Mitsuki, but she was a shinobi and this was for the benefit of the village. Log's forehead was warm and clammy, Ino almost smiled thinking how 20 years ago how much this would of grossed her out. She delved into his mind, a force was trying to kick her out obviously some kind of seal laid by Orrochimaru, his 'father.' Ino saw a laboratory yet she knew this isn't where she needed to be. Ino almost felt sorry for this man questioning his humanity and what it mean't to be not be a normal man, to be an artificial human. 'Get out!' Log cried. There it was, Ino could feel the respect Log had for Kabuto, yet even better the secret that Log desperately was trying to keep. ' Got it,' Ino exclaimed, 'He's hiding in a underground chamber in the south east of the land of sound, if I keep delving I will have exact coordinates within the hour.

Sasuke was used to going on missions alone nowadays, apart from team 7, Sasuke felt most acclimatized working on his own. Naruto had argued to bring others, yet even Shikamaru agreed with him, a team of leaf ninja roaming the land of sounds country side wouldn't be a good look for public relations. Sasuke liked it this way he worked well from the shadows just like his older brother. Sasuke approached the rocky wall just like Ino had described, tapping the out of place stone 3 times. With cataclysm effect the rocky wall descended creating a large stairway. Sasuke activated his rinnegan he could only sense one chakra network. It was emulating at the bottom of the stairwell it was strong yet nowhere on the level of Kabuto's. Sasuke felt bad he saw the ninja as, the shock and surprise in his face. 'I Taiho of the Sound am to protect this lair to my very last breathe! Chakra cannon jutsu!'

This man Taiho was large, his hands having been replace with 2 futuristic cannons that took up most of his arms. Sasuke dodged the 2 large balls of chakra rapidly approaching him. This had to be quick and silent incase he was too alert back up. Sasuke knew it would use a lot of chakra but he knew had to do it. 'Force Pull jutsu.'

Taiho the sound ninja didn't stand a chance his body couldn't defy gravity as he came rushing towards Sasuke, with a flash Sasuke's sword had been brandished imbued with lightening and shoved straight through Taiho's torso in a blink of an eye. His body slumped to the ground, a lonely death, in secret cannon like this he would probably be forgotton. Sasuke walked into the small room it was dark and cold. Kabuto was trying to keep a low profile hence it made sense this wasn't attached the vast underground system that the land of sound had implicated. Sasuke was disappointed there was no one there. Sasuke looked at the papers and plans strewn about the table, there was no doubt it was definitely his handwriting. Sasuke noticed there were 2 mugs still half full and the fireplace was still smoking. Sasuke had just missed them but where had they gone..

Onsoku slammed his fist on the wall not only had he not been able to help his comrades he had let his teammate be captured by the enemy. Zugaikotsu had taken great delight in letting him know that he would not be needed for his and Kabuto's self proclaimed S-rank mission. Zugaikotsu was a bloodthirsty moron the complete opposite of what was needed for an espionage mission. Onsoku calmed down as he sat in his locked chamber .Due to the leaf identifying himself during his failed mission, he had to lay low until the heat died. Onsoku was sure the stupid puppet Chokaku would believe his story that he believed they were good otagakure shinobi being attacked. Onsoku laughed, it seemed like it would take forever but it was finally coming together. When Onsoku would be known as responsible for being Kabuto's right hand man as they bring the down the allied shinobi force, he would bring great honour to the Fuma clan.

Kabuto sometimes marveled at Zugaikotsu, he was perhaps one of his most proud creations. The Kaguya clan had been extinct since the death of Kimimaro, yet after Oroochimaru's success with Log, nothing was impossible. While Kimimaro was small and relatively almost pretty, Zugaikotsu was large and imposing with short hair and a bloodthirsty look in his eye. Kimimaro was a splendid ninja and Kabuto did have a trove of his DNA stored, yet Kimi succumbed to a deadly illness, not only that his sensitivity made him a liability. Zugaikotsu's DNA profile was easy to find the Kaguya clan was known to shed excess bone all through out the land of water. Zugaikotsu served him well as long as his hunger for battle was satisfied. There target the village hidden in the valleys, a place that very few had ever seen.

Hana sat on the rivers of the border like he always had, the birds chirping and the gentle silence that nature created, he was at peace. His hand's parted through the flowers, stopping in his tracks; trouble was coming from the east. The flowers were never wrong. Hana immediately sent several white petals into the wind, all though he knew Boruto was busy today, this was a their warning system they had set up to signify not to visit the border today. A large man with dark eyes and another wearing spectacles were on their way. Hana changed his stance, sometimes it didn't take jutsu too see the future.

Kabuto spotted a boy on the border, they had hit the jackpot a shinobi from the hidden valleys, that stupid symbol just made their journey so much easier. He felt sorry for this boy he hadn't even reached adulthood yet here he was playing in the flowers and his little friend Zugaikotsu hadn't fought in days he was lusting for battle. They approached him directly there was no reason to ambush this weakling. Kabuto sneered as he looked down at the boy, 'we are friends of your village, we come on a diplomatic mission, please tell us the coordinate and we will leave you in peace.' The boy's movements were slow and almost deliberate, his luminous eyes almost startled Kabuto. ' I apologize sir, for I would never give up my village or my people,' he paused, this boy was different, 'plus the flowers tell me that you are the 2nd Otokage, a wanted s-rank criminal.' Kabuto, clenched his fist,

'Tell me boy, or I will spread your blood across these flowers.'

Zugaikotsu stood forward his moth almost salvaltating, 'the little ones mine, FINGER DRILL BULLET JUTSU!' Hana stood up carefully preparing a stance. '1000, flower wall,' he spoke softly. Kabuto was left speechless as this young boy stopped the bone bullets pulsating at rapid speeds with a wall of flowers. He was familiar with this Kekai Genkai, an abilty to use earth, water and wind nature for a combination of flower and petal attacks. Zugaikotsu was laughing maniacally as he realized he might actually get to have a little bit of fun.

Kabuto smiled the boy fighting Zugaikotsu was almost half his size but if anyone was more like Kimimaro, it was him the way he moved and flowed was reminiscint of Kimi's almost dance like presicion of fighting. This boy was holding his own against a renown elite jonin. As soon as Zugaikotsu, got in close enough with his bone long sword, this boy would form a wall of rock hard encasement of petals around himself, then shoot them back like a barrage of shuriken except he had an almost an unlimited supply. They scratched Zugaikotsu's skin yet his naturally impervious body took little damage. Kabuto sighed he almost wish he could take this boy to study, yet he knew that Zugai had to kill him. Zugai pulled out his spine sword, even after seeing him and kimimaro perform their clan's unique jutsu, it still sometimes gave him the shivers. The sword pierced the 1000 flower wall to the young boys shock, which quickly turned to shock as the sword extended and slashed across his body. He dropped to the ground, Zugai wrapped the spine sword around his torso and threw him across the flowers. Zugai seeming too regal in the blood. Stalking the boy, like a hunter hunting its prey, Kabuto realized something was up. The boy all though damaged could have easily stopped that attack, it was too late before I could intervene. A vine shot out each of the boy palms entangling and immobilizing Zugai completely. Zugai's eyes bulging as the vines choked around his neck. Kabuto had seen a similar jutsu before, could it be..

Hana knew the odds were against him, no one from his village ever entered this area and he already told Boruto not too come. He already decided he would die trying to take down this mass of hate, at least Boruto would be able to carry on their message. Hana still hated the intense pain he was causing this man, he hoped to put him out of his misery soon. 'Dancing in the petals, Jutsu of understanding!'

Kabuto watched as the boy span gracefully, the petals falling softly around him, yet one petal increased in size exponentially changing to a colour of blood red. The petal flew into Zugai's chest, his ribcage popping out in automatic defence, yet Kabuto and Zugai gasped as one of his ribs were, the petal had his fell to the ground and dissolved to dust. Kabuto was seriously impressed the amount of distruction this boy could cause with his unique Jutsu. The boy was frustrated obviously that consumed a lot of chakra and had not hit his heart like the boy intended. The vines began to sag, Zugai laughed and mockingly laughed as bones protruded from his body causing the vines to fall away feebly. Zugai walked towards him 'I have to admit young man, I havn't been challenged like that in a long time, it's almost a shame you would of made a fine shinobi, digital shrapenal jutsu!' His arm turned into a massive bone drilled. Stunningly the boy limped forward, 'If I die, tell my father Zasso, I died in battle fighting for my village, and that I hope I made him proud.'

Kabuto realized immediately as he rushed forward, grabbing Zugai's arm as it swang to wards the boy's chest. Zugai screamed at me ' What are you doing!' . I looked at Zugai ' Stop this boy is Zasso's son the matriarch of the Utsukuchi clan and the leader of the Village hidden in the Valleys.' Zugai pushed the boy to the ground, his bones retracting as he sulked off and soaked his bloody hand in the river. 'Sage palm jutsu,' I knew what a grave mistake we had made we were lucky we hadn't killed him, I shouldn't of recognized the vines where one of Zasso's signature jutsu's. I knew Zugai would be angry and he was near impossible to stop when he had his eyes set to kill but we needed this alliance with the village hidden in the valleys, The boy collapsed, I caught him and eased his fall to the ground. I began to heal him as quickly as possible his wound on his torso was bleeding badly. It would consume a lot of chakra but no matter the cost this boy had to be in relative one piece.

Zugai calmed down slightly, 'all good in well, he ain't dead but he's unconscious how do we find the village.' I laughed ' well it's simple really we just follow the flowers…

Ranmuran was sick of the constant bickering between the swordsmen of the mist, his comrades. He often wondered if he was the right man for the job. Even though he loved Raiga, his old mentor, he was a violent psychopath, traits Ranmuran definitely didn't share. Yet Kiba the lightening blade had already increased his 10 fold the blade seemed like an old friend. His eyes were blazing red, he was leading the pack of 6, allways looking with his dojutsu for unwanted attention. With the advancement of technology and media, they were some of the most infamous ninja in the world. Chojuro and the mist had profited greatly over the last few months, politically and financially, much to the disgust of Darui and Kurotsuchi. Ranmuru didn't approve of suigetsu, hayaku and bangu's methods of getting the swords. Even though in some lands they were considered criminals as ninja of the mist they were his brothers. The mist had benefitted gratefully, lords all over the land wanting to use the swordsman even for the most maniacal tasks. The swordsman were almost 2 distinct separate entities, himself yukimari and kagami working together yet the others often skulking off to themselves, apart from the close bond Kagami and Hayaku shared, Ranmuran was not sure how much his title of leader of the 7 swordsman of the mist actually held weight.

Ranmaru thought back to how he got her the leader of the 7 Ninja swordsman of the mist. He was just asickly boy left to fend for himself by his own village until Raiga gave him a purpose. All though Raiga ended up loosing his way, yet he was blessed again to be saved from Naruto and friends. The first 'normal' friends he ever had. During his short placement at the curry of life shop as an apprentice, the curry began too take effect. Ranmaru became mobile. Thinking back to his time with Raiga he began Raiga's grueling morning routine of exercise using a stick in place of the famous sword he wielded. While he was deeply appreciative of all head chef Sansho had done for him, they both knew he was no chef. He was enveloped by intense wanderlust and for yet another search of his purpose.

One thing that allways nagged at him was his lack if knowledge of his family, having grown up in the mist, he decided to start his mission here. His journeys home were vigorous as still a very young shinobi, he quickly came accustomed to killing bandits who brought harm to small villages he passed through. The many friends he met led to his discovery of the Chinoike clan, a clan dwindling in numbers, with numbers scattered through out the lands of hot water, lightening and water. On the out skirts of the village, he met an old Chinoike shinobi Ketsueki previously a jonin of the mist during the first ninja war . Fortuanatly yet unfortunately, he told Ranmaru his parents were slayed by the village hidden in the 3rd ninja world along with his other anscestors due to their powerful dojutsu. Ketsueki recognized small marks in his eyes, almost like a finger print. Not only was Ketsueki able to inform Ranmaru about the little he knew about his family, he knew Ranmaru had a much stronger form of the Kekai Genkai that needed to be honed. It was probably why the young man struggled to move as a child as the immense chakra was draining so much energy from his body. Allready a natural for chakra control after 2 more years of training, Ranmaru was a force to be reckoned with. After defeating the famed Heikin gang on one of the small atolls of the land of water, his fame spread. Chojuro saw a 12-year-old boy with morals and conviction, but a young shinobi who needed a purpose. Chojuro was happy to take him under his wing and welcome into his new family the village hidden in the mist.

Yukimaru holding the heavy Kabutowari, allways closely followed Ranmuran first, as his best friend, this couldn't be helped just as Ranmuran felt the same way. Next was Kagami a pretty young girl of the famed Yuki clan, an ex leader of the missing nin hunter corps, here mask really came off. The way she wielded nuibari was truly a sight to see. Hayaku Momichi and the life like sword Samehada followed her almost glued at the shoulder. Suigetsu allways with a smirk with the executuioners blade, Ranmaru was half worried if he didn't have his dojutsu , suigetsu would of killed him in his sleep by now. Bangu Ringo at the back, just plain and simple didn't seem too like any one. Shibuki seemed to complemete his unique 'style' and looks. Ranmaru often didn't see eye to eye with all his comrades yet he strangely enjoyed the companionship of this odd bunch of misfits. Ranmaru coughed, blood covering his sleeve where he covered his mouth. 'You ok?' Yukimaru asked with concern.

'Yes Yukimaru, thank you,' I replied yet deep down, I knew I wasn't. As an accomplished healer myself I hadn't been able to find the cure, he even travelled to the leaf for Sakura to have a look after the top medic ninja of the mist couldn't find a cure. Ranmaru was still one of the most feared shinobi, yet Ranmaru didn't know how much longer he would be.

When Ranmaru was asked to do this mission at half their normal rate, he knew Suigetsu would be mad, yet too help his old friend Naruto, he was more then happy too. With Chojuro's approval they left at daybreak, their target was known have spies all over the world, so discretion was key. Ranmaru's legendary tracking skills and his knowledge of the land of rivers, made the swordsman the perfect team for an undercover mission like this. He was hunting down the 2nd Otakage and his companion Zugaikotsu , he hoped to make Naruto proud and take them down dead or alive..


End file.
